Picking Up the Pieces
by dyingforsomefiction
Summary: What if the curse had returned everyone to the Enchanted Forest? Henry and Emma search for their loved ones and try to put their life back together, when Emma is placed under a spell. Will she wake up? What happened while she was sleeping?
1. 1- A Curse is Broken

Chapter One- A Curse is Broken

"I love you, Henry."

Emma kissed Henry on the forehead, devastated, trying to find a way to say all that she felt without words. She was horrified that in all of the time that she had spent with Henry before now, she had never told him how much she loved him. Sure, she had hinted at it, but she had never actually said the words.

Suddenly, she felt this burst of energy come from Henry, expanding through and then beyond her. Before her very eyes, the world around her seemed to fade away, the curse falling behind them. She saw nothing but the forest all around her. Because she had been holding Henry's hand, he was standing next to her, looking just as dumbfounded. Whatever they had expected, it wasn't this.

Emma realized how utterly unprepared she was, with no weapons to protect them, no food to feed them, and nothing with which to build a shelter. Emma did not even know where they were or whether anyone else had also been transported back to this land.

"Mom, where are we?" Henry's voice snapped her back to attention.

"I have no idea, Henry."

"The curse must have broken! We must be back in the Enchanted Forest!"

Emma sank to the ground, sitting, her head in her hands. There was no time to question or wonder about anything. She needed to get Henry to safety.

She opened her eyes and Henry was in front of her. "You okay, Mom?"

She breathed deeply and said, "Yeah, kid. We just have to figure out where we are, we need to get somewhere safe."

She stood, looking around her, trying to see a road in the distance, a break in the trees. She had her back to Henry, subconsciously wanting to shield Henry, to never see him again like she just saw him. Helpless, broken.

"Mom," Henry said, right behind her.

"Yeah, kid, what's up?" Emma looked at his face, then immediately back out to look for danger.

"Mom, I love you, too." Henry smiled. Emma had not felt so happy since she had been with Neil.. Emma reached out and brought Henry into her arms. "You are never allowed to do anything like that ever again. I can't lose you, Henry. I just can't."

"I know the feeling," he said. "So, which direction do you want to go?"

"I was thinking that we go that way," she said, pointing in a direction. "Honestly, they all look the same and since we have no idea where we are, there is no harm in going there as long as we are trying to get somewhere, right?"

Henry nodded. "Mom, are you afraid?"

Emma chuckled nervously. She knelt down and put her hands on his face, reminding him, "Fear is wise, so long as you don't let it overcome your strength of heart."

Henry nodded again. "Let's go then."

"One more thing," Henry said, "we don't know anyone is who they say they are, so for now, we should not trust anyone we meet."

"Way ahead of you, kid." They locked hands and moved forward, hoping to find someone, anyone that they knew, or who could tell them where they were in this world.


	2. 2- Finding Family

Chapter Two- Finding Family

They came around the corner, when Emma stopped, exasperated. They were not getting anywhere. It was getting dark, so Emma suggested that they make camp.

As they settled down to go to sleep, they looked up at the stars. Emma wondered if she had what it took to keep Henry safe here, to give him a good life.

 ** _Twenty years before_**

Emma sat in the home, reading a book. It was a fairy tale about Prince Charming and Snow White. She knew that fairy tales weren't true, but of course, there were kids here who were wanted. She imagined what it must be like to have people take care of you. If she ever had a kid, she would never let them down. She would make sure that they were taken care of, no matter what.

If only, if only. Parents were a luxury, she thought. She could do this on her own. She didn't need anybody.

Henry pulled on her shirt sleeve, waking her up.

"Mom, you ready?"

She sat up, hoping today would be better than the day before.

She wondered, hoped even, that anything would go better today than yesterday.

As they walked, Emma was blindsided, knocked to the ground. Henry, she thought. She sprang back up, only to see Regina on the ground.

"Regina!"

"Mom!"

They both rushed forward to help her, bringing her to her feet.

"Thank goodness we found you, Regina."

Regina looked back at them, dazed for a second.

"You had to go and move. It made it so much harder to find you."

She shook her head, looking to Henry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mom. I am fine."

"Regina, do you have your powers? Do have any clothes we can give him. My jacket isn't really enough."

Regina took one look at her, summoned her strength, and at once, both Emma and Henry were in different clothes. Emma looked down, wondering why Regina had given her clothes.

"Thanks, Regina." She smiled. "Where are we?"

"We are in the forest outside my castle."

Emma nodded. "Are you the only one who came through?"

"No, everyone is back. Emma, can I have a moment with my son, please?"

Emma was hesitant but nodded reluctantly. She would not hurt Henry.

"Henry," Regina started. "For now, while the people I put under the curse readjust, I have the biggest advantage." She looked down, then knelt before him.

"Henry, I cannot go back to live with them. They will have me killed. Will you come with me?"

"No, mom. You can't take me away. What about all my family and my friends. If you love me, be good. If you love me, change." He sighed. "Mom, I love you, but I can't go with you right now. Prove that you are changing and then things will change."

Regina nodded quietly. "If I change, Henry, will they let me come back?"

Regina looked to Emma, uncertain. "Will they hurt me or keep you from me?"

"Regina, you are his mom," Emma said. "If Henry agrees to see you, of course you can see him. I won't force him to do anything. If you are there for Henry, no one will hurt you. I give you my word. They will listen to me. I promise."

Walking over to her, Regina grimaced. "If this is a trick, if what you are saying is not true, then you deserve whatever I will do to get my son back. Understood?"

Emma nodded, looking at Regina. "Some citizen may go rogue, but I promise to do everything in my power to make sure that I keep my word. If I fail, I am sure that you can protect yourself. Just know that I would do anything to make Henry happy. He loves you, so you can trust that I will keep you alive for him."

"That makes one of us," Regina said. She paused, then looked to Henry.

"So, when it comes to Henry, he'll decide when I can see him?"

"Yes, unless you want to see him and he is foolishly deciding not to see you, in which case I would only nudge him toward you, not away. I know you love him, Regina. I would be cruel to deny him anyone who loves him."

Emma suddenly smiled, saying, "Besides, whatever happens, he is both your heir and mine. Should either family control the land, our son will stand at the helm one day. I swear, I feel like I am losing my mind here."

Regina laughed a little. "Henry, I will honor your wish and her promise. If you need to see me," she waved her hand and a locket appeared. Open this locket and I'll know to come to you, wherever you are."

"When I place you back with Charming and Snow, Emma, things will be overwhelming. Tell them that as a sign of good faith, I didn't let you die in my infinite forest, for I easily could have, and tell them the terms of our agreement about Henry. And, lastly, thank you, for honoring the fact that he is my son."

Regina stretched out her hand and suddenly, Emma and Henry found themselves in a tent, voices buzzing outside.

"They could be anywhere," Emma heard David say.

"What if Regina got to them first, David? Where is she? Where is my daughter?"

"Everyone, we need to split up and find them."

Emma and Henry walked out of the tent together, to see a makeshift camp, the dwarves, David, Mary Margaret, and Mother Superior, as well as so many others.

Mary Margaret and David had their backs to Henry and Emma. Suddenly, everyone gasped and Emma wondered what the big deal was. Mary Margaret turned around and Emma said, "Hello."

Suddenly, every knife in the camp was turned on them. "Okay, not what I expected. You kid?"

"Yeah, not what I expected either."

Mary Margaret walked forward slowly, saying, "Emma, if that is you, why are you wearing my clothes? Where did those clothes come from?"

Emma looked down and realized what Regina had done and suddenly, she understood. "Mary Margaret, I can prove myself, which would be easier without all the knives pointed at my kid." The knives lowered a little. "Mary Margaret, we were roommates, and when you told me that David left Katherine, I told you to go after him."

Snow nodded and then tears were in her eyes. She strode forward, hugging Emma. Charming came forward, silently putting his arms around the two most important women in his life at the moment.

When they released her, she told them to sit. She placed herself at the center of the camp and told her and Henry's story about their time here.

When she got to this morning, a dawning look of understanding came over David's face.

"You were in the infinite forest, weren't you?"

"Yes, we were. Henry had just woken me up, when someone ran into me. I got back up, when Henry and I realized that it was Regina. We helped her up and,"

Everyone gasped.

"And," Emma continued, "We made a deal. Henry and I had no clue that we were in an infinite forest, but Regina appealed to Henry, to get him to go away with her. Henry said that she had to prove that she was changing first, that she was good. I told her, that in the future, whenever Henry wants to see her, they can visit without a threat on her life or her coming to harm. I told her that she would be allowed to see her son whenever she wanted, that I would do everything in my power to keep my promise, and I will. I keep my word. She told me to tell you that she could have easily left me there, but she didn't. It is a sign of good faith."

"Emma, she can't change, she never has before? Why would she now?"

"She will do it for her son, because she loves him. She knows that if she took him by force, she wouldn't be happy, because she wants for him to want to be with her. Henry named his conditions and that is that."

She breathed. "That being said, I thought you were all fake stories until a day ago, so excuse me while I go rest for a little while. I need a break."

Henry nodded to her, as if to say, I'll be fine.

She walked away from the camp, only to hear someone following her. Once she was out of earshot, she turned to see Mary Margaret, following her at a distance.

"Please, Emma. Can we talk?"

"I am not sure that is a good idea." Emma sat, looking out at the forest.

"Please, you are my daughter. I need to talk to you, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Anything, everything."

They heard another set of footsteps and then David saying, "Don't mind me, I just wanted to be with you both." Mary Margaret sat on her right and David on her left.

"I need you to tell me what is real and what isn't. I feel like I am going crazy."

"Okay, well, you know me as Mary Margaret, but Henry was right. I am the 'character' Snow White. David is my husband. We are your parents. The curse was real and you broke it. Mr. Gold, Rumpelstiltskin, told us when I was pregnant with you, that you would have to be sent away, and on your twenty eighth birthday, you would come and find us." She sighed. "You found us and you know the rest. I know it is a lot to take in. We just want you to know that we sent you away to give you your best chance."

"No, you sent me away to give everyone their best chance, and I get that, but that doesn't change the fact that for my whole life, I have been alone. That no one wanted me. That I was not good enough for anyone to stay." Emma stood and they stood with her. She went to walk away and David said, "Snow, can I talk to Emma alone for a minute?"

Mary Margaret nodded, walking back toward camp, her arms crossed over her chest.

David looked at Emma, his eyes tearing up. "I know that you are hurt Emma, and I know that I had no choice but to hurt you for your sake and the sake of everyone else. I know that we are the same age, and it must seem strange to you, but you are my daughter. I love you. So, for me, can we just sit for a little while and I will tell you stories about your mom or you can tell me stories about people that you loved. You could talk about your favorite food and I would be content. I need time with you, that is all. Please."

Emma nodded, stepping forward, and hugging Charming.

"Go get her and Henry, we'll have a picnic and I'll try to be good. It's hard, but I will do my best. Just, promise me something." She walked a few paces away and sat back down under a nearby tree.

"Anything."

Looking at her hands, she pled, "Don't leave me ever again. Don't ever let me think that you don't want me ever again. If you do, I'll be gone before the apologies come or the table is set. I can't live that way again. I can't be with people who don't want me."

Charming, in an instant, was kneeling before her, saying, "Know this, if ever you see my face or hear my voice or any part of your mother, that says that we don't want you, then someone has stolen our heart, placed us under a spell, or something foul is afoot. There is not any place in my heart, in my soul, in your mother's heart and soul, that would even think about that."

He paused, tilting up her chin with his hand. "Emma, darling, I will always want you. You are everything to me."

Emma teared up, seeing him before her. "I want to believe you, and I will, but don't blame me if I need a little time to heal, okay?"

"Anytime that you need a moment with me, a word from me, anything at all, I won't hesitate. I will be by your side." He took her hand, raised it to his lips, kissed it. "I love you, Emma. I will be back very soon." David walked away and Emma hoped that this meant she would get a happily ever after.


	3. 3- Lost and Found

Chapter Three- Lost and Found

Emma was running, she didn't know where she was, only that someone was chasing after her, yelling her name. She was afraid, running like a mad woman, because she knew that if she was caught, the consequences would be steep. Perhaps she would not even be able to make it out alive. The longer she kept her pace, the longer she could keep Henry safe. Suddenly, she tripped over a vine and woke, startled, yelling out, "David!"

She was under the tree, her head in Charming's lap.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Charming asked, concern on his face.

"How long was I out?" Emma asked, stretching. It felt like she had slept for ages.

"Maybe an hour," Charming replied. "If you want to talk to me, you can."

Emma smiled, running her hand through her hair. "It's nothing, just a bad dream."

"Tell me about it." She leaned back against the tree, looking over at him. "I am running, but I can't seem to outpace the person chasing me. They keep calling my name, but I know that as long as I stay away, Henry will be safe. As long as I can keep running, Henry has time to get ready, to prepare himself for something big, but I don't know what."

"You love him, but you can't always protect Henry, Emma. Trust me, I know a thing or two about that." Charming looked down and Emma looked at him, a guilty look in his eyes.

"David, I know that you feel guilty, but I'll be fine, okay?" She stretched a little more and he asked, "Why don't you have another family, Emma?"

"Well, no one wanted me. I found a home early on, but once they had their own child, they didn't want me anymore."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her, confused. She could tell he was doing his best to understand.

"You probably didn't experience much of this in Storeybrooke, but when you're an orphan or in the foster care system, people get paid to look after you until they want a new kid or they get tired of you. Lucky ones get picked, adopted. Not me, though. I don't really get it either. I don't want to sound like I am complaining, but maybe I was the only one that could tell that I was smart or pretty or good. Nobody else saw that in me." She sighed. "I tried to be good enough, but in the end, I was only good enough for myself."

"Putting you through that wardrobe, well, it was the hardest thing that I had ever done, that I will probably ever do. How could they not want you? You are gorgeous, strong, determined, smart, and so much more. They were idiots for not seeing what I see."

"Idiots? No, they just spent time with me and realized what I am. Broken, unworthy." She stood and said, "I will see you back at camp."

 _ **Twenty years before**_

Emma put down the book, looking out into the yard, wondering if she would ever find a real home. Shrugging it all off, she heard the dinner bell and decided she should head down to the table. There were a lot of kids here, so it was better to go down early and stick to yourself; to stay away from all the people that you thought might be your friends. Soon, they might get chosen and then you'll be on your own again. She walked down the hall, thinking about the first time she remembered being in a home like this one.

She was three and the only people she had ever known dressed her in regular clothes. She thought that they were going to park, that they were going to have lunch and she would maybe get to play with the puppy she saw there the last time. They passed the park by and pulled up to a big, ugly building. A lady in a suit came out, holding out her hand to Emma, "Come on, Emma, time to come with me." Those people dropped her off and drove away. They didn't even tell her goodbye.

She knew now that families were like myths and fairy tales. Good ones only existed in books and rich neighborhoods.

"There she is, everyone. Now we can start dinner." The woman that ran the home sat at the head of the table, a sneer on her face. "You know, Emma, maybe if you spent less time reading books, a family might actually choose you."

Emma brushed off the woman's comment, holding her head high, sitting down at the end of the table, wishing that she could disappear from this place forever.

 _ **Present day**_

Charming followed her back into the camp, and Emma wondered if she had been insensitive. She knew that their hearts had been in the right place, but she couldn't bring herself to be so optimistic. She felt bitter, poisoned against the idea of people wanting her. She took a deep breath and went to sit beside Henry, who was next to Leroy, known here as Grumpy, by the fire.

"You woke up," Henry said. "Did you and David fight?" Henry looked from her to David and Emma didn't know what to say.

"No, kid, he just wanted to know about my childhood. I think the truth was just a little tough to hear."

"Oh. Because you weren't adopted?"

"Yeah, kid. So, did you and Mary Margaret have fun?" Emma smiled, wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, she and Grumpy were showing me all of the plants that we can use that grow by the river. It is so weird to think that there are no grocery stores here, Mom. Can you imagine? We'll never have to wait in line at a store ever again."

"No super stores? I think I could get used to that." She smiled. "You know, Henry, I wish I could have taken you to this little bodega I used to eat at in my neighborhood in Boston. Now, we'll never go." She shrugged and said, "I guess it could have been worse." She cleared her throat and asked, "So, please tell me that other kind souls gathered some food for us while I slept."

"Yeah, some of the dwarves and Snow went hunting earlier. They are cooking it now," Grumpy said, looking at Emma, a strange light of curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh. Okay," she swallowed and continued, "I am going to go see Mary Margaret and see if there is anything I can help with for the moment. See you in a minute, kid."

She walked among the people she had known for a year in Storeybrooke, unable to tell if she had finally broken, or if she would ever be able to fit in here, in this world she only known for three or four days of her entire life.


End file.
